Gray and Lucy:Desire
by thediabolicwaltz
Summary: Lucy decides to take her physical relationship with Gray to the next level. [GrayxLucy] [Sexual Content]


**This fic may seem a bit out of character, but keep in mind that this version of Gray and Lucy have been dating for a long time and they're a lot older and more mature than the Gray and Lucy we know from the manga. They're very comfortable with each other and are exploring their sexual relationship.**

 **Anyway, this fic is filled from top to bottom with sexual content. It's not one of my best. It could have been a lot better (especially the end), but I'd still appreciate it if you guys left some reviews and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Lucy's fingers shook with anticipation as she undid one button after the other, struggling to push the nimble pieces of plastic through their respective holes in order to rid herself of the garment standing between herself and what she wanted. Cool lips glided across the sensitive skin of her neck as a voice murmured her name, the husky sound of it igniting a spark inside of her that fizzled like electricity through every single nerve within her already quivering body.

Gray watched with satisfaction as Lucy's body trembled beneath the cool press of his lips. The fact that she responded so readily to his simple touch had his mind swirling with so much desire that it almost made him dizzy. And he probably would have fallen had Lucy not swapped their positions and pinned him against the wall.

With over half of his chest exposed, Lucy grew impatient with the dawdling pace of her fingers. Frenzied with the need to explore his delectable abs, she gathered the bottom of his shirt in a tight grip and pulled so hard that the last remaining buttons flew off in different directions. Each piece of plastic bounced across the hardwood floor, and then, apart from her heaving breaths, the room was silent once again.

To say Gray was surprised by her new-found aggressiveness would be an understatement. He knew better than anyone that Lucy could be feisty when she wanted to be, or even downright scary, but their lovemaking was always sensual, never rushed, and they took the time to explore each other's bodies as if each time they made love was the first time they made love. The nights they spent together left no room for dissatisfaction. Tonight, however, it looked like Lucy wasn't in the mood to savour the meal before digging into the dessert. And Gray found that he didn't mind one bit.

Lucy could have laughed at the expression he made had she not been so utterly aroused. He looked surprised, oddly pleased, and turned on all at the same time. It was like he didn't know what to think of her actions, or how to react to them based on a fear that he'd interpreted them wrong. So, deciding to alleviate any sense of doubt he might have, she brought her lips to his ear and whispered a series of words that she knew would have her blushing like a virgin tomorrow.

"Gray, tonight its just you and me," she purred, outlining the shell of his ear with her tongue for good measure. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow. I don't want this to be delicate lovemaking. I want wild and untamed _sex_. When I orgasm - and I _know_ I will - I want the pleasure to feel so excruciatingly _good_ that I see the stars and time stops, like the whole world is covered in a _thick . . . layer . . . of ice_." She pronounced the last four words slowly, letting her voice dip down to an even more flirtatious octave, and she knew she had him wrapped around her slender finger.

Gray felt like someone had poured a bucket of blazing hot water on his head. Ironically (because he was an _ice_ mage) her words made him feel like his entire body had been set on fire. Every fibre of his being, from the blood that kept him alive to the shaggy split-ends of his hair, sizzled with the need to please this woman. A bead of sweat formed on his brow, partially due to the pressure she was putting on him, but mostly caused by the immense amount of effort it took not to toss her on the floor and take her right then and there. Sure, he knew she wanted to be fucked, but he also knew that she didn't want him to take her like some sort of animal.

 _Or maybe she did_ , Gray snickered to himself, but they could save that for another day.

Giving him hardly any time to react to her bold statement, Lucy gave the juncture of his neck and shoulder a hard suck before soothing over the mark with her tongue. She pressed her ample breasts against the flat plains of his chest and she revelled at how taut his muscles were. She'd seen his chest more times than she could count (due mostly to his habit of stripping) but she would never get used to the way his muscles tensed as her fingers outlined the contours of his abs, or how he would suck in a breath whenever her tongue snaked up his sternum, across his pecs, and over his nipple. It was an empowering feeling, knowing you had such a strong effect on a man, and Lucy revelled in it.

It took several minutes of nipping at his skin and gently caressing his most sensitive spots with her long nails before Gray finally took action. It was like a flip had been switched inside of him, and before Lucy could even blink, he had her pinned against the wall with her wrists trapped in a tight grip above her head. He pressed her voluptuous frame into the wall, using his free hand to snake into her golden locks and give it a firm tug before leaning down to her ear and whispering, "I hope you know what you're asking for, Miss Heartfilia, because once I start, I'm not going to stop. I won't let up until I know you're good and fucked; until you know who you belong to."

Lucy visibly shook with pleasure as her inner walls clenched in anticipation of what was to come. Her eyes drifted close and a soft, breathy moan escaped her full, glossy lips. His words, so raw and overall _dirty_ , sent shock wave after shock wave of pleasure coursing through her system, the beats falling in time with the rapidly growing ache between her thighs.

Leaning back to observe her reaction, Gray found himself completely enthralled by the beautiful woman below him. With her warm, chocolaty eyes closed tightly, flawless ivory skin, and her head tipped back against the wall, she looked like some sort of sex goddess - a siren, a _temptress_. Lucy was a minx when it came to seducing him, but perhaps for tonight, the tables had been turned. She already looked ready to orgasm, and he hadn't even kissed her yet.

Lucy seemed to notice this as well (the kissing part, that is) and decided to take matters into her own hands. With little to work with (considering her wrists were still trapped above her head), Lucy knew she would not be able to reach him with her lips alone, so she hooked her leg around his waist and pulled him against her, causing his erection to press deliciously against the already damp (but unfortunately covered) area that desperately called out for his touch. Both of them gasped at the overwhelming friction, and Lucy used his close proximity to her advantage and she sealed her lips over his own. She moaned loudly at the much needed contact, the sensation of his cool mouth working over her hot one the precise thing she needed to keep the fire within her tame and controlled.

He kissed her with barely controlled restraint, groaning as their teeth clanked together and their tongues explored each other's mouths sloppily yet with passion. His need to touch her overpowered his want to dominate her, so he let go of her wrists, letting his hand slither down the sensitive skin of her arm and over her neck before stopping to kneed at her covered breast. His other hand rested at the small of her back, holding her against him.

Clothes started flying off rather quickly after that. Gray yanked the t-shirt she was wearing over her head and tossed it across the room while her hands made quick work of his belt. He groaned at the sight of her chest, her creamy mounds barely covered by the flimsy fabric of her plain black bra. He made quick work of that as well, deftly undoing that clasp with the quick flick of his wrist and pulling the fabric off of her body.

Lucy yelped in surprise when Gray's mouth closed over one of her already erect nipples. She wasn't used to him acting so . . . aggressive. She had grown accustomed to his gentle caresses and endless patience when they made love, and although she had asked for it, she wasn't sure whether to be excited or apprehensive about the Gray who was about to take what he wanted without restraint. It was nerve-racking, being at the complete mercy of someone who could quite literally break your arm in half if he really tried, but thrilling all the same. Plus, she knew that he would never hurt her, so she really had nothing to worry about.

When finally they each stood in nothing but boxers and panties, Gray grasped her ass in a sturdy grip and lifted her off of the ground with ease. Kissing him deeply, she wrapped her legs around his waist and ground into the thick rod pressing against her core. "Gray," she breathed against his lips as waves of pleasure pulsated through her body. He grunted in response before dropping her onto their shared bed and crawling over her; slowly, deliberately, with hooded eyes that promised Lucy she was going to get exactly what she had asked for.

He looked at her as though he wanted to devour her, and it sent chills down Lucy's spine in the most delightful way possible.

And devour her he did. Using nothing but sheer force, he tore her lacy black underwear in half before letting the flimsy scraps of fabric fall off the edge of the bed. He gave her no time to mourn the loss of her underwear, however, as his mouth was on her an instant later, sucking vigorously at the bundle of nerves nestled between her legs. He made no effort to be gentle, pressing his tongue firmly against her and using his teeth to nip at the sensitive flesh every now and then. His hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise and Lucy could do nothing but fist her hand into his hair to hold him in place as she writhed beneath him, growing wetter and wetter by the second as she repeatedly moaned out his name.

He brought her to orgasm twice with his tongue and fingers alone, the chilled sensation of his mouth and skin prolonging her pleasure each time. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she came down from her second high, so lost in her arousal that she didn't notice how attentively Gray watched her.

She was simply the most breathtakingly gorgeous woman he'd ever seen in his entire life. With her bare, heaving chest, flushed cheeks, golden hair splayed across the pillow, and a thin sheen of sweat glistening against her skin, she reminded Gray of an angel, and it turned him on even more knowing that he was the one about to taint this seemingly pure, celestial being.

Lucy was still in a world of bliss when she felt something hot press against her clit. She jerked when it made contact with the sensitive skin and opened her eyes to see Gray hovering above her, one arm resting beside her head and another holding his erection as he coated himself in her juices. His expression looked pained, with his eyes shut tightly and his mouth twisting into a grimace, and Lucy realized that he was trying to hold back.

"Just do it, Gray," she breathed out, "Remember what I said."

His eyes snapped open, and he met her gaze with a burning intensity, looking for any sign that she might not actually want this. But he found nothing but love and trust and _desire_ in her hooded eyes, and that urged Gray on, wasting no more time before he thrust sharply into her. He paused when she cried out, scared that he might have hurt her, but felt himself twitch when he saw that her face was twisted up in pleasure. Not really thinking straight, he pulled out and slammed back into her, completely overwhelmed with the feeling of her hot, wet, tight walls pulsating around his cock. He repeated the action relentlessly, setting a steady pace for himself.

Lucy cried out and mewled beneath him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders in order to hold him close. He slammed into her hard and fast, the roughness and pure, carnal instinct he displayed turning her on all the more. He grunted as her nails carved jagged lines into his back and she cried out when his head bent down to suck a hardened nub into his mouth.

Lucy's back arched when Gray's hips swayed, angling himself to hit the spot inside of her that had her screaming out his name. She was _so_ close, and Gray seemed to notice this, as his hand travelled down her body and settled between her legs where his thumb began to rub small circles on her clit. She screamed as her orgasm tore through her, the pleasure paralysing her limbs as she spasmed around his cock.

Gray was already so close, and it only took three more thrusts after her release for him to hit his own completion. He moaned her name, nipping at her neck while he moved inside of her in slow strokes, prolonging his own pleasure before collapsing in exhaustion, using Lucy's bountiful breasts as a pillow for his head.

Neither of them spoke, simply too lost in their own sated states of mind to even think about forming a comprehensible sentence. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close as her fingers sifted through his messy hair. Gray realized he was like a dead-weight on top of her, but he just couldn't find the energy to move off of his girlfriend for the time being.

Gray was very close to falling asleep when suddenly Lucy was on top of him. He gaped at her from his spot on the bed, completely baffled by how easily she overpowered him, but that confusion was quickly forgotten when he realized the position they were in.

Leaning down to kiss him, Lucy ground her hips against his hardening erection. He moaned into her mouth, using one hand to hold her head to him and the other to guide her hips over his. "You didn't think we were done, did you?" she purred, letting her tongue snake out to taste the salty skin of his jaw.

"Not until you're good and fucked, Miss Heartfilia," he purred back, pulling her lips towards his for another searing kiss, one that sent shivers racing down Lucy's spine and had her toes curling in anticipation.

And then suddenly he thrust into her, and Lucy jolted forward at the sensation, causing one of her hardened nipples to enter his waiting mouth. He held her hips in a death-grip, immobilizing her as he thrust into her hard and fast, hitting deeper and deeper with every jerk of his hips. Lucy gripped the headboard in an attempt to keep herself upright, but she was having trouble. Noticing this, Gray sat up, using both of his hands to slam her down on his cock while she used his shoulders to support herself.

She truly was a vision. She reminded Gray of a lioness, with her golden hair a mess around her face, her head tilted back, eyes lidded, and mouth open in a silent scream. The sight of her made Gray harder (if that was even possible), and he began to meet her thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room.

And then Lucy came undone for the fourth time that night. She screamed, collapsing against Gray's chest as he continued to pump into her. Her walls squeezed him tightly as she spasmed and he followed her into oblivion, his orgasm ripping through him like a blazing fire. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly against him as he fell back onto the pillow.

"Wow," she huffed, nuzzling the side of his neck and planting a small kiss on his jaw. "That was amazing."

"Did I satisfy you?" he teased, pinching her side playfully.

"Definitely," she whispered, shifting so that she lay on the bed beside him.

Gray rolled onto his stomach, throwing one arm across her waist while he snuggled into her neck. "How about we try some role-playing next time? I'd love to see you dressed up as a sexy nurse, or maybe a maid."

Lucy chuckled, nodding her head. It was only fair, considering he'd tried what she asked him to do.

"You feel kind of warm, Mister Fullbuster," she purred, pressing her hand against his forehead. "It seems I'll have to do a full-body examination."


End file.
